ttrpgswithwolfiefandomcom-20200215-history
Schools of Magic
There are many Schools of Magic within the universe of The Wolfsbane Chronicles. This page serves as a disambiguation page of sorts for them; More details about each Branch in each School are given on that branch's dedicated page. Next to each branch is how complete the branch is in terms of content from its final form. The Intrinsic School The Intrinsic School is made up of the five central skills deemed important to any magic user. These are the most common trees that are utilised by NPCs, and form the core basis of the system. * Runecasting- Draw Runes, Get Modular Spells. Complete. * Ritualcasting- Large Rituals, Alchemy, and Healing. Complete. * Beastcasting- Summon Beasts, Charm Creatures, Dark Summoning. About 35% Complete, needs updating to remove parts of old System (v3-v5). * Bloodcasting- Sacrifice Stats to gain Benefits, Curse Others, or even Perform Necromancy. Complete. * Relicasting- Unlock powerful Items of Power that affix to body locations. As complete as it needs to be for now (as it's very flexible) The Esoteric School The Esoteric School is all about magic that doesn't always make sense to most people. Here, you'll find all manner of wacky ideas! * Coincaster- Literally throwing money at various problems. Started. * Artcaster- They say Magic is an art form. In this case, they'd be right. Content Complete, tree needs assembly. * Battlecaster- Ever played XCOM? Yeah, now you're in control. Started. * Oddcaster- Who knows what you're doing now you're Oddcasting! Very Wacky Spells. Started. * Chancecaster- God does not play dice with the universe. With your casting, however... Started. The Psychic School The Psychic school is all about the paranormal. From communing to ghosts to playing with souls, you're bound to find something you like. * Soulcaster- Splitting your soul into various pieces isn't always the best idea, but you did it anyway. Content Complete, tree needs assembly. * Mindcaster- Telepaty and Manipulation are two of the primary weapons of the Thought Police. Not Started. * Spiritcaster- Who ya gonna call? A Spiritcaster, if you want to use ghosts to get power. Started. * Auracaster- Being able to see attributes of people at a mere glance is a very handy skill. Content Complete, tree needs assembly. * Dreamcaster- Not an old console from the nineties- Rather, dream manipulation and sleep magic. Not Started. The Techocratic School One of Wolfie's favourite Schools- these are all about magic and technology unifying to creat something epic. Each class here is based off a real-world STEM topic, so if you know your Science, you're bound to enjoy these! * Biocaster- Uses a unification of biology and magic to create strange, otherworldly things. Partially Complete, tree needs assembly. * Mechanocaster- Pure Magitech. Not Started. * Chemicaster- Chemistry + Magic = ???. Content Complete, tree needs assembly. * Cannoncaster- Magical Guns and Magical Spell Bullets to go in those guns. A very fun class. Nearly Complete. * Astrocaster- Star Magic. Not Started. The Nonmagic School A School of Magic dedicated to Nonmagic? What is this Sacrelidge?!? * Swindler- Stealing things, one loaf of bread at a time. Started. * Storyteller- Telling a good story about your adventures is bound to draw the attention of the guards you're trying to distract. Not Started. There are also three other trees to come. These have not been conceived yet. The Nonplayer School The trees in this School are only useable by nonplayer characters. There are also five other trees to come. These have not been conceived yet. The Varydic School These are the most powerful- and most costly- types of magic out there. They are all based on a single one of the Seven Elements. * Terramancer- Earth-based Powers. Not Started. * Maremancer- Water-based Powers. Not Started. * Igneomancer- Fire-based Powers. Not Started. * Caelimancer- Air-based Powers. Not Started. * Photomancer- Light-based Powers. Not Started. * Entropomancer- Chaos-based Powers. Started. * Penumbramancer- Void-based Powers. Started. The Meta Tree The Meta Tree is a special kind of Skill Tree. Instead of giving you more kinds of magic, it gives you direct character boosts, such as an improved initiative score, Special skills related o your character, and more. Cerain things here need to be altered but it's mostly complete. Category:Wolfie's Simple Roleplaying System Category:The Wolfsbane Chronicles